


Martinell Mortillaro's Fighting Spirit

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [10]
Category: Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: Martinell Mortillaro, a mafia boss that was well known throughout the criminal society for his coldhearted actions and strict rules. He and his business were the only thing the law couldn't find, not one person got any evidence of our existence. But that all changes when a strange guy broke into his mansion and told him he was already dead. Thinking that he could defeat this man, he was killed the next minute and met one of Europe's Afterlife Guiders. He was given a choice between three, despite his criminal activities in his life, and chose the third one to be reincarnated into a new world from entirely zero with a superpower. But in order to prove he can change, he has to find the man he was murdered by and kill him. But can he do that if an old enemy of his comes forth in his new, bizarre life?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	Martinell Mortillaro's Fighting Spirit

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
